


How to Survive an Otome Game

by mialuv889



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, F/M, OC instead of MC, game divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: I always dreamed of living out my happily ever after, I never thought it would actually happen. And certainly not like this.





	How to Survive an Otome Game

It was midnight when I bought the game. It was another hour when it finally finished downloading and installing. So it’s no wonder that I drifted off shortly after I started playing. The sound of rapidly falling footstep followed me into sleep. The familiar story of Wizard of Oz shaped my dreams and transformed in only the way dreams can. A myriad of warped memories and half remembered scenes from my childhood played out through the night and some how transported me to a different world in the process.

When I woke up, I wasn’t in my room or tucked comfortably in my bed in my room. I was in a dimly lit alley, the bricked ceiling where the familiar white ceiling should’ve been an instant red flag. I shook my head, trying to shake off the web of sleep still clinging to me. My eyes felt heavy and refused to cooperate with me and my slowly building panic.

Waking up became easier when the sharp, musty smell of the alleyway assaulted my nose, dragging me into wakefulness. I pushed myself up, my neck protesting as I took a gander at my surroundings. Then I heard them. The heavy footfalls of booted feet and saw the gleam of yellow eyes and a flash of silver hair in the light spilling in from the archway at the end of the alley.

He studied me with his sharp, wolf like eyes. My whole body tensed immediately, my muscles preparing to move at a moments notice. He was assessing me. I could feel it coming off of him in waves. Alarms were going off in my head and I slowly pushed myself up to my feet. I didn’t want to assume he was up to something, but I also didn’t want to play the idiot and give him an opening to take advantage of my moment of weakness.

“Did you need something?” My voice echoed between the narrow walls.

My body shook when a short low growl rumbled from his throat. “I finally found you.” I couldn’t be for sure, but that really didn’t sound like a good thing. At least, he didn’t sound very positive about it.

“Come again?” I squeaked out as I took a step back, angling my body slightly towards the other end of the alley, away from him.

“You are my…prey.”

“Um…okay then…” I took another step back. Being someone’s prey certainly didn’t sound like a good thing. It never was in those animal documentaries. “I’ll just go--”

Anything I was going to say was cut off as he drew a sword out of the scabbard at his hip that I totally didn’t notice until right then. The long white coat he was wearing had concealed it rather well.

“Now, allow me to destroy you.” He held out his sword, the tip pointing right at me.

There was no confusing his meaning and I wasn’t going to stand there second guessing myself. Dirt and sand bit into my bare feet as I pivoted and took off running for the exit. My feet slipped and skid as soon as I hit the stone road just past the alleyway. I barely managed to get my footing back when I felt the air moving at my back and heard the metal ring of what I assumed was his sword hitting the road behind me.

“Shit!” I yelped out as I started running again.

I ran blindly past buildings an people alike. I had no idea where I was going or even if I would escape the crazy guy behind me.

“Wait, my prey!”

“I don’t think so, buddy!” I responded back to him.

My heart pounded in my chest, both from the physical effort and the sheer terror driving me forward. There was no way I was going to die here and now. Then the unthinkable happened and my toe stubbed on something on the road. A short scream erupted from my mouth as I pitched forward, my eyes closing instinctively as I knew I wouldn’t be able to recover any distance after I landed.

But the impact never came and, instead, I felt my body colliding with another’s. Surprised, I opened my eyes and stared up into bright, warm, golden orbs and tawny hair. A breathless gasp escaped my lips as his surprised look turned into a smile.

“You’re not injured are you, signorina?”

Honestly, I almost nodded my head in affirmation as words spilled out of my mouth. “Ah…no, not really…”

“Of course she’s fine. You caught her yourself.”

Confused by my current circumstances, I glanced around to find another man standing behind me. Green hair under a purple felt boater. Only one blue eye was visible as he talked to the other man nonchalantly.

“Kyrie… There are so many other ways we could have stopped her without you needing to trip her, you know?”

“Fair point. That said, I had faith that you could handle it, Caramia.”

I had no idea what to make of the exchange. It was a jarring change of pace considering. Then the brief thought occurred to me. What if they were working with that other guy?

“U-um…thanks, I guess…” My voice barely even reached my own ears as I started to glance around at my surroundings, searching for any sign of him.

“Huh?” The green-haired guy arched his eyebrow at me. “You don’t seem to know who we are.”

Of course this grabbed my immediate attention. I turned towards him with my own eyebrow raised questioningly. I’m sure I was doing my best impression of Dwayne Johnson.

“Should I?” My voice cracked as my throat tightened up. I shouldn’t be standing there chatting with these guys.

“No one in this entire city, especially not in this particular district, doesn’t know who we are.”

Wow. How self-important was this guy? What a fragile ego he must have to be so insulted by my ignorance. I clenched my teeth as the other guy interjected his opinion into the conversation.

“That’s a good point. Where are you from, si--”

“…I’ve caught you.”

The words were whispered just behind me. I tensed suddenly as a cold sweat erupted on my entire body. I turned sharply and took a step back when I saw him only a few feet away, sword at the ready.

“Prey… Did you think you could get away from me? I’m going to gobble you up.”

“Fuck!”

The green-haired guy--Kyrie, I think was his name--came to stand behind me. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot about you. Our favorite heretic from the outlying forest.”   
“Heretic?” I said, trying to make sense of my current predicament.

“Hey, wait a minute, you don’t even know who was chasing you?”

I shook my head at the other guy--Caramia, I believe. “Am I supposed too?” Really, who worries about things like that when in this kind of situation.

“He’s part of the Wolf-something-or-other group who inhabit the forest outside the city. He’s their, uh…” Trailing off and scratching his cheek with his finger, he turned towards Kyrie.

“His name is Caesar, head of the Wolf Gang.” Kyrie answered.

Caramia’s widened with recognition and a smile split his mouth. “Yeah, that’s it! That was his name!”

“Caesar…?” Okay, so he had a name. Good for him. Now I’ll know who’s going to kill me.

“…I’ll destroy you!” Caesar growled out as his sword glinted with sunlight. Yep, see. Guy is getting impatient. I don’t blame him. The other two were doing a good job of ignoring him.

“Quite the troublemaker, isn’t he?” Caramia turned towards Caesar, his wide back stepping between me and Caesar’s sword. “Well, I guess he’s always like this. Kyrie, I’ll let you take care of the signorina.”

“Uh…I’m sorry. What?” I couldn’t seem to mentally grasp what was going on. That second, Kyrie grasped her right hand and pulled her back against him.

“Please stay close to me. Or are you spoiling for a fight?” I shook my head fervently. “Sorry, but quite frankly, I’m not interested in such troublesome affairs.”

Yeah, me neither buddy. I must of pulled a face or something, because he did his best to reassure me.

“Oh, don’t worry. We normally settle things peacefully.”

I’m not entirely sure how reassure that was supposed to be. Coming from his mouth, it seemed more sarcastic than anything. My attention turned from Kyrie behind me, to Caramia in front of me. He fell into a stance as Caesar charged towards him. His sword arced forward toward Caramia. Caramia took a half step back, dodging the attack, then, before Caesar could react, he pulled a pistol from a holster and pressed the muzzle to Caesar’s forehead.

Honestly, I was quite impressed.

“This is Oz territory. Weapons and violence of all sorts are strictly prohibited. If you don’t want to turn into Swiss cheese, you’d best leave immediately.”

Caesar grunted in frustration.

“I’m not terribly found of Swiss cheese, but the image seems rather apt, don’t you agree?” Kyrie said. He released my hand and snapped his fingers. At his signal, men dressed in black suits surrounded Caesar. Like Caramia, everyone of them trained their gun on Caesar.

Caesar clicked his tongue and shoved Caramia’s gun away. The men in black visibly tensed.

“No. At ease.” Caramia ordered them as he raised his right hand. The other men lowered theirs in response. “Now go.”

Caesar took a step back, his eyes instantly zeroing in on me. “You better remember that neck of yours is mine to slit, my prey.” Then he turned and walked away.

“Prey?” the man called Kyrie said beside me now. “Just what kind of relationship do you have with Caesar, little miss?”

A multitude of sarcastic comments whirled around my head, but the only answer that came out of my mouth was the truth. “I don’t.” I blinked, my breathing struggling to come back to a normal level along with the racing of my heart. “He was there when I woke up, leering down at me. Then started to flash his sword around and threaten me.” I shrugged my shoulders. They could belief me or not. I didn’t really care. “I mean, I honestly didn’t even know his name until ya’ll said something.”

Kyrie looked at me quizzically.

Caramia, on the other hand, continued his questions. “Speaking of names, what is your name signorina?”

“Uh, um…” I turned my attention onto him, then blushed under his disarming smile.

“Your name. You haven’t told us what it is yet.”

I frowned at his question.

“Oh, is something the matter?” Kyrie asked as he studied my reactions.

A thick fog seemed to be rolling around inside my head. The more I tried to recall anything, the more it seemed out of reach. My frown deepened. Anxiety came washing back over me, gripping me with unshakeable fear.

“I don’t…” My words faded out as my consciousness faded quickly to black.


End file.
